Sciency Adventure With Jimmy
by h.l.c.2012
Summary: When Grace gets the day off from chores form her foster-parents, she must attend a science convention with her sort-of little brother. She is lost inside her boredom and tries to make her mind float away...


**Sciency Adventure with Jimmy**

**Grace Tibet was a fifteen year old girl living in Chicago and was quite a benevolent soul to meet. Many alleged that she was a seraph because of her jovial attitude that brought joy to even the coldest of hearts.**

**She could generally make a pleasurable quality time out of anything, and she was so exhilarated to be given a day at liberty of herself with no chores and school from her adoptive mother, Jill, under the condition that she attended a convention on Wednesday so the science twerp in the house didn't have to go all by himself. She hesitated at first to assent the proposal, but told herself that it was better than spending five hours with seven other kids in the teeny "home-school" that her foster parents had averred on in order to have all of the children properly disciplined in their studies.**

**On Wednesday the weather outside was fine-looking to start such a day that she knew beforehand was going to be tediously lackluster and monotonous. Humid, but gorgeous nonetheless. In any case, at least she could enjoy the beautiful vista of the downy clouds in the glowing blue sky and the radiance of the dazzling, yellow sun prior to being seated inside an oppressive community center for four straight hours. **

**Grace had formerly been at a science convention with her bore of a sort-of brother, Jimmy, and she was not looking forward to the one that he was literally dragging her to attend today. All she did was sit there in the audience of people listening to the speaker, Dr. Dewey; also known as Jimmy's biggest role model.**

**He was standing at a board highlighting his notes that went along with his presentation. Grace couldn't help but perceive his physique. He was a Class A stereotype maven with bifocal circle-shaped glasses and a roughly shaved tonsure. He was mumbling something about a dreadfully elongated science conjecture that she was sure would be even harder to spell than supercalifragilisticexpialid ocious. She had absolutely no clue what it meant. All she could do was hope that he would not be ever so liberal as to pick her when he began asking the spectators queries about his arrangement of the particle-thingy that he was demonstrating with blue and purple magnets.**

**Grace was sitting attentively hoping to not gain any attention for fear that her total lack of knowledge on the subject might show; she glanced over to Jimmy who was awe-stricken with the supposition that Dr. Dewey had just proposed to the addressees who were all sitting legs crossed silently around her. _They're like wild science androids,_ she thought to herself. Grace couldn't help but do her best to stifle her laughter that uprooted from within herself when she noticed that almost all of their jaws were flaccidly wilting as they enthusiastically took in all the information that was being given to them.**

**Even Jimmy was so tuned in to the caucus that was this boring science convention. At age eight, Jimmy was already showing signs of growing up to be a genius scientist that would definitely upset an old foster parent when they found out how rich he would become. Grace could literally feel the excitement radiating off of Jimmy as his favorite maven stood before him teaching. Science was pretty much Jimmy's only thought process and sometimes his rambling was the only thing that would put her in a bad mood, besides mind-numbing conventions. **

**Grace did her best to at least make her mind drift off to a place that wouldn't put her to sleep, but equally she thought it might be rude if she fell asleep during the speech. She tried thinking about what Jill was teaching the rest of the foster kids at the domicile. She imagined that they were just as bored as she was now, but at least once it was over and she walked Jimmy back she could spend her day to her liking because Jill wasn't requiring her to take care of the other youngsters today.**

**She thought about what she would do once she could leave this convention and get on with her life, because seriously, this guy was dragging her down with all the "smart" discourse he was preaching about.**

**Grace tried to think about how nice the sun and the clouds looked this morning and how she desperately wished she could be running through the streets having much wanted fun. Grace wished she could be shopping around and visiting her friends, but instead she was sitting here. Sitting here in a community center with Jimmy just so she would have no school or chores. Now she was starting to regret her decision. The only thought that was sprinting through her mind was of her deep boredom for the subject of science.**

**As Grace was searching through her mind for something to think about further meanwhile scanning the room to make up a game within her mind she could hear the words "and that concludes today's presentation…" **

**She couldn't help but jerk her head up with excitement that she had actually passed four hours in this room without fainting of desperation to leave.**

**She looked over at Jimmy who was acting sort of uncharacteristic for himself, but she thought nothing of it. Grace's main goal was navigating through all of the flamboyant people that were in the building. The spectators had just now begun to state their incongruity for Dr. Dewey's postulate. _Oh now they start fighting_, Grace thought, _At least that would have brought me some entertainment for the last four hours of my wasted life._ **

**Dr. Dewey was standing on the edge of the platform as if ready to attack if they kept insulting his well-thought research. Grace felt kind of decadent with herself because she just stood there as they were all being so harsh and criticizing him. **

**She was ready to go when she noticed Jimmy sprinting hastily to the platform and jumping right on it so that he was up next to Dr. Dewey. Before she could stop him, Jimmy began preaching his own contemplations. _Oh great here we go,_ Grace thought, _why did he have to go and do that? _ His defense to Dr. Dewey's exhibition stirred up more scrutiny on the matter. _Now I'm never leaving, well he can find his way home; _she considered leaving but then realized that that notion was ghastly for her to even ruminate over.**

**Grace stood in the double-doorway waiting for her freedom as she watched Jimmy and the rest of the convention-goers state opinions, facts, and theories. She just hoped they could get over it so she could leave.**

**As the gathering began to settle down from the debate and started to bid everyone adieu, Jimmy popped out from the chairs and followed Dr. Dewey. Grace followed him, but not very closely. She was really muddled as to why he favored science so much and why he looked so determined but very thrilled like something exciting was about to happen.**

**She caught up to Jimmy and he said that he was going to help Dr. Dewey corroborate his ingenious theory. Grace didn't know what this meant because she truthfully did not actually process one word that anyone had said even though she heard them all quarrelling.**

**Jimmy was not exultant with Grace wanting to take him home and after much nagging, he finally convinced Grace to stay. She unwillingly gave up because she decided she was under no circumstances going to get any time to use on her. **

**After sitting in a basement watching Dr. Dewey and Jimmy attempt to build something, they finally up roared in cheers. Grace guessed that they had achieved their sciency goals. _Now can we leave? _Grace thought sarcastically to herself. **

**Grace strolled over to the part of the space that Jimmy and Dr. Dewey were upright at and before her was-well she wasn't quite sure yet. It looked to be a small, no, very small hot air balloon. _How did they make that?_ Grace contemplated on whether or not to express her thoughts aloud to them, wary to not dissect their work. **

**It looked as if it was large enough to hold one inactive person….. And now Grace had become more bewildered. She thought that Dr. Dewey's presentation was on magnets or something like that. **

**Dr. Dewey and Jimmy carried the balloon outside to the street along with Grace lifting a finger ever now and then. Dr. Dewey jumped into the basket and began to take-off. Then Jimmy did, as well. **

**Grace stood on the hot, black concrete yelling at Jimmy to get out of the basket because it was dangerous. He ignored her, of course and they began to start to fly away. Without thinking, Grace began to chase after the small balloon following them around the streets of the city screaming at Jimmy because he was so irresponsible. **

**Grace passed the flower shop and thought she would be hit with a wall a fragrances that she really missed, because for some reason she felt like it just wasn't there. She passed her friends Lesley and Kayla, but they did not even acknowledge her existence making Grace very angry.**

**The streets that she finally was running on did not quite seem the same. She couldn't help but feel like something had changed.**

**Grace looked at the balloon that she was chasing. _What does this possibly have to do with science?_ She thought angrily, _When we get home Jimmy is so getting it._**

"**Grace, Grace, Grace, wake up" Jimmy practically screamed in her ear because she was so passed out of boredom.**

**Grace groggily woke up and stiffened in her chair. The convention was over, but there was many people left in small groups talking about Dr. Dewey's presentation. It took her a couple of mad moments before she realized that she had been dreaming.**

**She grabbed her silky jacket and threw it over her and followed Jimmy outside. When they got outside, what had been a gorgeous morning sky had turned murky black. **

**_Jeez. How long have we been here?_ Grace thought to herself. Jimmy didn't have to hear her inner question because at that time he glanced at his wrist watch and told her it was almost 10:30.**

**Grace was very mad. Jimmy had not woken her up when the convention was over and she had missed the entire pretty day. The whole rest of the day she had been looking forward to had been wasted.**

**The walk home with Jimmy took almost one hour because Grace was still very much drained from her sleep and she staggered behind him for most of the whole walk. To fill the awkward silence, she told him about her dream.**

**After laughing somewhat to himself, Jimmy said, "So wait, you wanted to have fun and run through the streets with your friends and have fun, so you chased balloons and ran through the street instead? Huh. How ironic? Guess you can't say that I kept you from your day."**

**Under her breath Grace mumbled, "I hate when he gets smart."**


End file.
